Should We Be Doing This?
by Morrigan Moon-Witch Inimitable
Summary: For six years Lily detested James, for six years James worshiped the ground Lily walked on. Some say it started with the kiss but I say it started that first eventful day…The story of a restless girl, her nemesis, a rainy day and finding true love.
1. Domestication of Owls

**Should We Be Doing This?**

**_Chapter One: Domestication of Owls_**

_Lily's Side _

_They say hindsight is a wonderful thing, I personally have never understood that._

_Of course looking back there were things I did that could be called stupid, idiotic even, but each one of those things has made me what I am today, and I wouldn't give this life up for anything._

_I may have taken the long route to happiness but I got there in the end, and after all, it's not the destination it the journey that counts._

_My name is Lily Evans and this is my story. I lay it down before you, so you can make your own judgments. This is the story of how a little girl found her hearts' desire_.

* * *

"Should we be doing this?" 

'No, but we're going to do it anyway.' I tossed my head back in what I hope was a defiant manner, and took the first step into the deserted corridor.

I beckoned for my partner in crime and all-round great friend to follow. I could see she was hesitant, that was her only problem, she never just let herself go and did something crazy, something I was prone to doing.

But, being my best friend she followed me and together we crept down the corridor.

"What do we do now?" she asked as we reached our target.

"Well, we go in there and if anything goes wrong we stick to the plan."

"Ok, stick to the plan, just stick to the plan, stick to the… what was the plan again?" she looked at me nervously

"Umm… the plan… well the plan is… to wing it" I whispered

"Well I'm so glad everything has been so well planed out! I'd hate to go rushing into something!" she glared at me with those big, far seeing turquoise eyes that seemed to look right into a person's soul.

I merely rolled my eyes at her and slipped into the room.

I must say at this point no one was more surprised at how far we had got undetected then me. Our past adventures had not been what you would call successful, but I was never one to live in the past, so onwards we went.

As I dived into the room I surveyed my surroundings. Yes, everything was just were it should be. So in further we went, to put the plan into action.

At this stage it should be said that we had both just turned eleven, and life was as good as it could be. Most of what we did was spontaneous and looking back on it, not very smart. But that never stopped us.

So that is why at 3 o'clock on this fateful morning we were to be found in my sisters bedroom, pouring maple syrup over her while she slept, I know what your thinking, why would anyone do that, well I don't know what we were thinking, if we were thinking at all, but at the time it seamed like fun.

Everything was going according to 'the plan' when there was a sudden thud at the window that sounded like a gunshot. Needless to say we started screaming our heads off, which caused my sister to wake up and find us in the act of covering her with syrup, which caused her to shriek out to mum and dad.

"Lily Evans, Bridget Allenbea, just what do you two think you are doing? And since when did we say you could start domesticating owls"

Busted.

I looked up at mum with the most innocent look on my face. All I had to do was explain that Petunia deserved it because she had broken my bike and said it was my fault, so really if anyone was to blame… wait a minute… Owls?

I turned around and saw the owl in question siting on Bridget's shoulder hooting happily. Bridget did not seem to notice it as she was absorbed in a letter. My first thought was that the owl had brought the letter, but instantly dismissed the thought, whoever heard of a carrier owl, the thought was ridiculous.

But still, both the owl and letter seemed to have arrived with the thud.

The owl then hooted again and started flying around the room. At this point I should mention the movents of my sister. Petunia is allergic to anything that is slightly out of the ordinary. She won't watch any talking animal movies because she says it "unnatural" and having an owl flying around her room was defiantly classed as abnormal. So there she was howling, running around the room, drenched in maple syrup and owl feathers, looking like the creature from the black lagoon, making enough noise to wake the dead.

While Mother was trying to sooth out her nerve, I looked at Bridget hoping for an explanation, she looked back at me and simply handed me a second letter.

I looked at the envelope I held in my hands. It was made of a heavy parchment type paper. And it was as if I was suddenly had earmuffs on, I was totally absorbed by the letter, Petunia's noise and the owls hoots were like a distant echo. It was all very surreal, just like something in the movies.

On the back there was a seal of some sort, a crest like the Medieval Knights use to have, it was divided into quarters with a big H in the middle and an animal in each corner: a lion, a snake, an eagle and what looked like a badger.

Curiouser and curiouser, as Alice in Wonderland would say.

I gently opened it, feeling strangely that what was in this envelope would have a lasting effect on me.

I pulled out a think stack of pages and my life was changed forever.

* * *

I know that it's a bit short, the first few chaps are, but once they get to hogwarts the chaps willl get longer so hold on!

This is my first Lily/James Fic so plez read & review and let me know what you think, but plez read all of it before!

By Morrigan Moon - Witch Inimitable


	2. All For 20 Quid

**Chapter 2: All for Twenty Quid**

**_James's Side_ **

_This is my story, plain and simple._

_Some stories tell of epic battles and heroes rescuing damsels in distress. If that's the sort of thing you're expecting, you should turn away now._

_I'm not saying this story is boring; it has plenty of ups and downs, unexpected turns, magic, and things blowing up, trust, betrayal, despair, hate and an unexpected love._

_But all the people are normal (well most of them) and although the setting may be a bit abnormal, it's just a really human story._

_So if you want aliens and totally unreal plots go read a novel, because this is a real story of finding out the truth about life in the most unexpected way, with a few bumps and explosions on the way.

* * *

_

Looking back on things, I don't think I was the smartest child to grace the earth.

But at the age of ten it seems like that, every boy thinks he is the best and most parents do nothing to disabuse that notion.

That is why by the age of ten I already established that the world firmly revolved around me. That is why on the day of the 30th of June I was sitting on the Kenton Dock, looking aimlessly out at the murky water that some people might call a beach. I didn't plan on going there; I just sort of ended up there.

As I looked out onto the water I could see was mum's face. The single tear rolling down her pale cheek, her eyes showing pure anguish, and that look she gave me as she asked if I could give her and dad some time for 'adult' talk.

So that's why I ended up on the Dock. The week that had started off so promising had ended in disaster.

It had started with a letter:

_**Master James Potter,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at St Angus's College.**_

It's hard to believe that at the age of ten a school was so important, but when you've been expelled from three others in less then three years, not many schools want you.

When we got that letter I finally thought things would be alright, which might have been why I was feeling so reckless.

I didn't mean to do it, I swear. But sometime things just get out of hand.

It was two days after I got the letter; my mate Greg and I were at the shops late at night, just before they were about to close.

"I bet you twenty bucks you can't steal that book." Greg challenged, pointing out the book.

It was in an antique shop, and it looked like it weighed a ton.

"Why do you want that? And since when did you have twenty quid?" but there was no way I wasn't going to do it. That was my problem; I would always rise to a challenge.

I slunk up the back of the shop, pressing my body against the wall. I reached the fire exit and went in. Being an old shop, I knew that there weren't any security measures in place other then the door being locked. I quickly picked that and made my way to the front of the shops and the book.

This was the easiest twenty quid I ever made.

I looked down at the book. It was so old I could only just make out the writing on the cover.

_**An Early Study of Magic: From Animagus to Zebacks.**_

_**Written by Lily Maurenda**_

A magic book, who really believed in that sort of stuff? I picked up the book and suddenly there was alarms going off all over the place. I stood frozen in shock. No, this wasn't happening, I couldn't get caught, if I did there was no way St Angus's would take me. I regained the use on my legs and made a run for it.

Needless to say it didn't work.

And that was why mum was crying and why I was out at the dock. Mum had paid for the book and tried to smooth things over but St Angus's had written to say they thought I was no longer suitable choice. It made me sound like a piece of clothing.

Nowhere wanted me, I'd thrown away my last chance for twenty quid.

I was wrenched out of my thoughts by a loud hoot in my ear. I spun around in surprise and there perched on the dock post next to me, was an owl.

What on earth was an owl doing here in board daylight?

It held out its foot and hooted happily, attached to the foot was a letter. I hesitantly reached for the letter and managed to grab it before the owl flew away.

_**Master James Potter**_

_**Kenton Dock**_

_**Middle Pier**_

_**Next to the Sea**_

What the hell?

I looked at the seal on the envelope but that didn't help me understand. I opened up the letter.

I read it through twice, and then started running; I had just found a school that wanted me.


	3. We Are Witches

**Chapter 3: We Are Witches**

**_Lily's Side_**

'Hogwarts'

I let the word roll of my tongue, the fact that I was saying random words to myself, might have seemed strange to some, but Bridget had known me so long that this no longer bothered her.

"We are witches."

She merely nodded and continued to look out the window.

I think now might be the time to tell you a bit more about Bridget and myself.

My name is Lily Evans, and as stated above I am a witch. I have long hair like the colour of a flame, and it cascades majestically down my back (well maybe I exaggerated a bit, but it is quiet pretty) average hight and average completion, the only thing I really like about my appearance is my emerald green eyes. I get them from my mum and every one always says that they make me look like a princess (ok not everyone does, but Jimmy Elton did say it when we were five, but I suppose it doesn't count if I had him in a headlock at the time…) moving on, I was what some might call a troublemaker, I merely saw it as restlessness, noting ever seamed to satisfy me. I always wanted more, to push the very limits of possibility. Until that day I got my letter I always felt there was something different about me, I just didn't know what. But sitting on the Hogwarts Express with my best friend about to start magic school, it started to sink in; things were all going to change.

I looked at Bridget and tried to work out what she was thinking of as she stared out the window. She may have been looking in the direction of the trees and fields' passing us, but she wasn't really seeing them.

It was always impossible to tell what she was thinking, but she herself could read peoples minds. A few days ago if I'd said that it would have seemed ludicrous but now we were witches… anything seemed possible.

Bridget was a strange girl, yet she managed to give of a feel of elegance. She never did anything with her curly brown hair but tie it back with a ribbon yet it managed to look liked she'd spent hours on it.

Her real name was Brighid, but she said that was too hard for people to remember, so she became Bridget. For as long as I knew her, she'd lived with her Aunt and Uncle. We first met at the age of four in a shopping mall, and had decided then and there to be best friends for life.

After several hours, the novelty of the train trip was starting to wear of and reality was setting in. Bridget and I just sat looking out the window, we could hear people running about in the corridors, but I felt no urge to join in. For several minutes we sat in silence, until I could stand it no more.

"Do you think I'll be any good?"

"You, good?" smirked Bridget. "The day you behave like a good girl, you'll be in a big wooden box, slowly going underground."

I rolled my eyes "I meant, do you think I'll be any good at magic."

Bridget smiled "well, if doing magic involves good etiquette, a long attention span, good posture and a following lots of pointless rules… you're stuffed."

"Thanks for the reassurance." I snapped, slumping further down in the seat.

"But…" she continued with a smile on her face, "If it involves determination, quick thinking, a grasp of abstract concepts, imagination and a flare for the dramatic, you might just become the best witch yet!"

"Now, when my teachers write my reports, they can't they put stuff like that in! Lily Evans: a headstrong girl, who knows what she wants and will do anything to get it. Nothing is too hard for her, with her magical ability on her side and ravishingly good looks; she can face any peril in her way!"

Bridget was at this stage rolling around in a fit of laughter, and I had jumped up of the seat to add a certain dramatic flare to my words

"It makes it sound like I would be a great character in an epic story! Once again we find heroine Lily Evans in a seemingly impossible predicament…"

"I've created a monster." Bridget gasped, pretending to ward me of with a cross. I jumped of the seat and we both fell into fits of laughter. When we had regained breathe we could hear voices right outside our door.

I put my finger to my lip to indicate to Bridget that we should listen to what they were saying.

"Well, I come from an all magical family; I already know heaps of stuff. I don't know how the Muggle borns are going to be able to cope with everything." Said a boys voice

A Different boy's voice added. "Yeah, they'll be like" (he put on a high pitched voice )'what's Quidditch' 'which way is my wand meant to go?' they'll be hopeless"

His voice was so patronising, I couldn't stand it! I mean who did he think he was! I felt like punching him in the face, and then we'd see who was hopeless.

The first boy was talking again. "Did you see the loser back there? He tried to do a spell and ended up setting his hair on fire!"

At this Bridget had to forcibly restrain me from going out and bashing them up.

"They are not worth it." She hissed in my ear.

I could still hear them laughing and saying how dumb the Muggle borns wear bound to be.

What gave them the right to judge, we hadn't even tried any magic yet, how did they now they themselves would be any good! That condescending laughter filled my ears, I made a vow to myself right there, with Bridget restraining me and the boys out there laughing there stuck up heads of, that whatever I would do, I would do it ten times better then those boys, no matter what it cost me.

"I am going to beat them at EVERTHING!" I hissed a Bridget.

"You would even have to try, your twice as good as them already." She whispered back, I could tell by the look in her eyes, she real meant what she said. And as we looked at each other, we reached a silent understanding that whatever it was, whenever it was, we would help each other to beat these stuck up jerks.

Bridget let me go and we stood up straight ready to face the jerks on the othersider of the door.

I reached out to open the door, but it was ready being open from the outside.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and regained my composure; revenge is a dish best served cold.

I opened my eyes and looked directly into his, and I knew from that moment that I hated him.


	4. The Eyes Have It

**I've only just realised that i havn't put the disclaimer thingy here! **

**Anyway here it is now: I don't own any of the chacters made by the master writer J.K Rowling, I do however own Bridget and and other people yet to come that you don't already know and I also own and animals that may pop up later! This is my first Fic of Lily and James era and i'm really having fun writing. **

**So Please Read and Review and Enjoy

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: The Eyes Have It**

_**James's Side**_

From the moment I looked into her eyes I knew I loved her.

Although I was only eleven, I knew as sure as the sun would rise that this was the only girl for me.

Her eyes were beautifully green, and sparkled with fiery passion and determination. I couldn't take my eyes of her, even though there was some one else in the carriage speaking.

She turned to face her friend, and I could see her hair was a magnificent shade of red. And then she smiled, and nothing else mattered. I wasn't kidding myself, I knew that smile wasn't for me, but still one can dream.

"Hello, I'm Bridget Allenbea, this is our first year." Said her curly haired friend,

Come on, I don't care about you, what's _her_ name.

"And I am Lily Evans." She said politely, but even I, who would have at this point jumped of a cliff for her, couldn't help but notice the coldness in her tone.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," said Sirius with a mock bow.

I'd just met him on the platform, I'd managed to escape mum who was crying her eyes out, but this time her tears were those of joy.

I hurried onto the train and stuffed my stuff into a compartment. I was sitting alone when the door was flung open with a bang.

With out a word the boy walked in and flopped down on the seat next to me.

"I'm Sirius." He said extending his hand.

"Umm… That's great… I'm really happy to be here…" why on earth would anyone start a conversation with 'I'm serious' I mean serious people are generally very boring. Great I thought to myself, I'm stuck with a guy who's probably going to be boring.

The guy was grinning broadly, he had amazingly white teeth.

"My name is Sirius, not that much of a normal name, but at least it's not something boring like James."

I grinned and shook his hand. "And I'm James, James Potter"

"Well, glad to meet you, I was half expecting you to say Bond, but nevertheless I'll cope with Potter. I just hope you're not as boring as your name." his grin was infectious.

For all his blunt manner, I couldn't help but like him instantly.

"So Potter, you expecting anyone to be joining you in this prime positioned compartment," he sprawled out over the seat opposite me. "You see my friend, I have it on good authority, that this is the first stop for the food trolley." He gave me a sly wink and sunk into the seat fishing out a fitful of coins.

Several hours later we sat surrounded by empty wrappers, it is amazing how much food two boys can eat if they put their mind to it.

Sirius looked up at me and said "let's go exploring."

And that's how we ended up meeting _her_.

I was pulled out of my remembering's

"Sirius Black at your serves." And with out a invitation he flopped down on the seat opposite the two girls.

"So your first years too?" asked lily, Lily what a beautiful name.

"Umm, yeah." I muttered back. Why was she looking at me like that, it was almost like… she hated me, but we'd never met, I would have remembered those eyes.

"You from wizarding families? Or you Muggle born?" Sirius asked casually, he seemed to have taken an interest in Bridget, just as long as he didn't get any ideas about Lily.

At this I defiantly saw a flash of anger in lily's eyes, but it was soon gone.

"No, both from Muggle families and proud of it." I saw Bridget shoot her a warning glance, what was going on here. I looked at Sirius for help but he was already of talking about magic he knew and so on so forth, he told me this already so I just sat back and took the chance to examine Lily closely.

She had beautifully pale skin, like princesses do in movies. She was about average hight, and her hair was stunningly red. As she turned her head to Sirius, it swayed around in her face. God she was gorgeous, her lips were cherry red and her features were soft and inviting. But I kept going back to those eyes.

Being green was not what made them special, I don't know how to describe it, they seemed to reveal what she wouldn't dare say. In them I saw a fiery spirit that wouldn't be quenched. As was studying her she glanced my way. And this time she gave me a smile, not a happy to see you smile, a fake smile that seemed to say, watch out.

But that was ridiculous; I hadn't done anything yet, had I?

Sirius had finished his magic speech and was eyeing of the pile of chocolate frogs next too Bridget.

"Just take one before you start to drool." Said Bridget and threw one at him, it hit him on the head; it rebounded off and flew out the open door. With out a word, he went scouring of after it.

So there I was all alone with Lily, the girl of my dreams and her friend,

Ok, I thought to myself, say something really witty and funny and make her laugh, whatever you do don't say something you'll regret later, don't make yourself look like a looser.

"Is… umm… is that… Morgan Lefey?" I asked pointing at a chocolate frog card next to Lily.

She didn't answer me; she just looked at me like I wasless importantthen an insignificant speck of dust.

"It's Le Fay." Her voice was dripping withdistain, but what hadI done to deserve such hatered?

"Here, take it." Her friend threw it to me, but midway through its' flight a pale hand shot out and grabbed it.

"It's mine." Her eyes were so cold that they made my words freeze in my throat.

And with that she stood up and walked out without another word. Her friend jumped up and followed her, apologising and saying that they just needed to use the bathroom.

Sirius who stood open mouthed at the door, looked at me in shock.

"What the hell was that?"

* * *

**Please Read and Review, I'd like to know what you think, and so you know most of the story will be set in 6/7 years, The first year (whats happening at the moment) features to set the rest up. Hopefully you'll enjoy it as much as I'm enjoying writing it.**

**By** **Morrigan Moon- _Witch Inimitable_**


	5. Hormones?

**I'd like to thank evey one who has reviewed this story! thank you so much, your reviews made my day!**

I would also like to mention what "Sunkissed Italian" said. I know realised that it sounded like was James was Muggle born in one chap then not in the other. I just have to say that is all explained later in the story and forms part of the plot so I don't want to say to much. If you still want to know I'll tell you but it all comes together in the end so just hold on!

Thanks again to every who is reading this story but a special thanks the the reviewers!

**Disclaimer**: Lily, James and Sirius as much as I would like them to, do not and never have belonged to me. Bridget and Morrigan (who makes her first appearance in this chapter) are my original creations! Morgan le Fay is also not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hormones?**

**_Lily's Side_**

"What the hell was that?"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. What was that? I really don't know, there was just something about him that made me angrier then I had any right to be.

Cool it Lily; remember revenge is a dish best served cold.

"Lily Evans you better answer me because I'm afraid that you might be having a nervous break down, I know you better then anyone and that was not you back there! I was afraid you were going to punch him out or something, I can tell you've started something and now there's no going back" I opened my eyes and saw the frustration in Bridget's face.

"What were you thinking? Where you thinking? Have you completely lost your mind this time? If you act like that with every one we won't just have no friends we'll be known to all as that crazy redhead and her daft friend." I knew she wouldn't stop until she got an answer.

"Hormones?" I suggested lamely, and in spite of her anger she smiled.

"I really don't know it was like… " but I just couldn't describe it, it was kinda like I had know him for years and the rage had been boiling inside of me.

"Well, let just go to the bathroom and then if you still behave like that at least I can splash water on you to cool you down."

So of we went and I tried to put James out of my head but for some reason I just couldn't. Bridget was talking to me but I didn't take in a word she said. I couldn't get the picture of James out of my head, the look in his eyes as he looked at me, there was something there but I couldn't tell what it was!

I was so absorbed in my own thoughts that I didn't see her coming until I was lying flat on my back.

A girl had suddenly exited her compartment and I had run into her.

"I'm so sorry!" a melodious voice called from above "do you think she's ok, she doesn't quiet look with it?"

"No, that's what she was looking like before." Bridget said sadly.

I grabbed a hand that was offered to me and got back on my feet, only to nearly fall over again.

I blinked several times but the smiling face remained the same, but that just wasn't possible.

I looked as the chocolate frog card in my hand, and then back at the smiling girl I had just ran into.

She looked exactly like the picture of Morgan le Fay, and I am not exaggerating this time. The only difference was that the picture was in medieval clothing and the girl in front of me wore a yellow sports jacket with red, blue and black stripes.

"I see that you have noticed the family resemblance." She glanced at the card.

"Oh, well it's kinda hard to miss." I said sheepishly. There was something about this girl; she gave of a sense of power.

"Morrigan LaFay, pleased to meet you, and sorry about running into you, I'm not the most graceful person, and in case you were wondering Morrigan is the Celtic form of Morgan" She smiled, she had pure white skin which made her perfect crimson lips stand out, her eyes looked catlike and appeared to be an amber colour. She had delicate features but I could tell there was nothing delicate about her personality. She had long silky black hair that framed her face; the semblance to Morgan le Fay was stunning. I could tell that she you be the one the boys would all drool over.

"Lily Evans, no famous relations I'm afraid and this is my best friend Bridget Allenbea."

"Well, what are you all doing just standing around here? Lets go, where you sitting?" and with out waiting for a reply she headed of in the direction we had come from, talking non-stop.

For few minutes I was totally engrossed my Morrigan's conversation, she'd start talking about one thing then suddenly go of on some obscure tangent. And for a few minutes I forgot why we had left our own compartment, but as we reached the door it all came back to me.

"Wait!" I hissed, Morrigan was just about to turn the handle. "Are they still in there?" I whispered.

"Who? And why are we whispering?" replied Morrigan.

"_Them_! James and the other one. Are they in there?" I peered into the compartment and saw the two of them sitting and talking, luckily they weren't looking at the door.

"Everybody down!"

We hit the ground hard, Morrigan landed a little harder then us and she swore under her breath, rubbing her injured shoulder. "It's all good, I'm Ok" she winced.

I pressed I ear to the door and could faintly hear them talking.

"Why are we hiding?" Morrigan demanded in a hushed voice "And whose James" she added giving me a sly wink.

"Nobody!" I hissed "I just don't want to talk to him, I hate him." Once I said those words it seemed to make me angrier.

"So that's why you were running away." Said Morrigan, she quickly jumped up and looked into the compartment. When she arrived back at our level she said "Why are you running away from them?"

"I wasn't running away I was…just…"

"Making a hasty departure?" offered Bridget.

"It looked like running away to me." Morrigan looked at me with those catlike eyes and I wondered if she could read minds too.

"Ok, I was, but I didn't plan on it, he just…" but what he did I couldn't say, because I didn't know myself.

"Come on, your not going to let him win are you?" asked Morrigan

"What do you mean?" whispered Bridget

"If you don't go back in there, if you let him know that he's getting to you, and then he's won, he's stronger then you and once he knows he's stronger…." She made it sound like if that happened the earth would implode on itself or something. Still what she said made sense.

"Alright, on the count of three!"

"Now, make sure when you go in there act like nothing happened, act like you own the place, saunter in there, saunter in there like a star, don't shuffle don't waddle don't dawdle, strut your stuff. You got me?" Morrigan looked from me to Bridget, and then smiled; it was a smile that made me think that she could easily execute plans every bit as cunning and devious as her ancestor the scheming Morgan le Fay.

"One" said Bridget, we stood up and smoothed out our clothes.

"Two" said Morrigan, we fixed up our hair, a hair flick or two never went astray.

I took a deep breath, I could feel the anger rising though I still didn't really know why; keep your cool this time I told myself. I looked at Bridget and she smiled encouragingly, she was always there when I needed her. I looked to Morrigan and something in her smile told me that I had just made a life long friend. With friends like this, he would never be able to win.

"Three."

* * *

**BY**: the one and only - **Morrigan Moon-_Witch Inimitable_**

* * *


End file.
